


Folly To Be Wise [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Ettersberg, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Philomytha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly To Be Wise [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Folly To Be Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091608) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/folly.mp3) | **Size:** 39.3MB | **Duration:** 42:55min

  
---|---


End file.
